


Reggel négy óra

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rövid, Short, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: „Szóval, ez az első angol ficem. És – valószínűleg - az első befejezett Sherlock ficem. Többé kevésbé fluff. Arról szól, ahogyan hazaérnek, miután körbe rohanták az egész várost. Semmi különös említeni való.” írja az eredeti író, NikaAnuk.





	Reggel négy óra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).
  * A translation of [4 am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458759) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



John az órára nézett – reggel néz, a nap éppen csak kezdett felkelni, és ők pedig ébren töltötték az egész éjszakát. Hétfő reggel volt, és két óra múlva fel kellett volna kelnie, hogy munkába készülődjön. Nem is volt olyan rossz a helyzet, ugye?  
Az egész éjszakát azzal töltötték, hogy keresztül és kasul a városon rohangáltak keresztül, mert Sherlock „Ez egy nyomozás és nem szórakozás, John!”-t játszott valami elmebeteg bűnözővel. „Kapj el, ha tudsz”, ez volt az első üzenet és Sherlock – természetesen! – egyszerűen képtelen volt átengedni ezt a rendőrségnek – „Engem akar, nem a rendőrséget, John. Azt akarja, hogy én kapjam el.” – így először a Nemzeti Múzeumhoz mentek, aztán tovább a Buckingham Palotához és a Towerhez – ez már majdnem éjjel egykor volt és az istennek sem tudtak leinteni egy taxit – és ekkor Sherlock végre elkapta a fura szerzetét a folyónál. És komolyan, majdnem hét óra futás és John még azt sem tudta megmondani, hogy miért csinálták ezt. Ez egy játék volt és ezt meg is értette, de azt nem, hogy miért hozzá keresztülrohanni az egész városon. Sherlock felajánlotta neki, hogy elmagyarázza, de John olyan fáradt volt, hogy visszautasította, hogy akármennyi figyelmet tulajdonítson a detektívnek.  
Most reggel négy óra volt, két óra múlva fel kellene kelnie, erre most itt ül a konyhájában, és üresen néz a falra. Nem is volt olyan rossz a helyzet, ugye? Hallotta Sherlockot – tele energiával, mint mindig – a nappaliban sétálni, amíg be nem lépett a konyhába. John egy gyenge pillantást lövellt felé és állát a kezein támogatta. Sherlock kávét csinált.  
\- Menj a nappaliba, John – mondta.  
John a barátjára bámult. Sherlock kávét csinált magának… Nem, nem emlékezett egy alkalomra sem, mikor Sherlockot fejbe vágta volna valami. Vagy… ez valami kísérlet volt? Túl korán volt, és már érezte a közeledő fejfájást, szóval csak bólintott és engedelmesen a nappaliba ment. Nem, semmi ötlete sem volt, mi történik Sherlockkal. És most nem is tudott rá gondolni. Talán később? Mondjuk holnap?  
Leült a kanapére és felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Olyan fáradt volt… hallotta Sherlockot valami motyogni az orra alatt és a forró víz hangját. A nap sütött, és ez egy gyönyörű nap lett volna. Békésen ült ott és a következő, amit érzett egy paplan volt, amit finoman ráterítettek. John tudta, hogy munkába kell mennie, de ahogy csak rá gondolt, menten elaludt.  
Sherlock besétált a szobába ez pár perccel John után. Watson félig álomba merülve ült a kanapén. Sherlock mosolygott és óvatosan betakarta barátját és takaróval. Tudta abban a pillanatban, hogy meglátta Johnt a konyhában, hogy ilyen lesz – halálosan fáradt és félig már alszik. Az egész éjszakát egy ügy megoldásával töltötték és még ő is egy kissé fáradt volt. Most ő és a csésze kávéja John mellett ültek az újsággal együtt. Nem akart aludni. Nem, mikor annyi minden volt, amit meg kellett tennie. Kinyitotta az újságot és kortyolt egyet a kávéjából.  
Mikor a nap végre felkelt két férfi aludt a kanapén, egymásnak dőlve.


End file.
